


鲑鱼奶油面

by MelusineKyanos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelusineKyanos/pseuds/MelusineKyanos
Summary: 月猫卡x黑龙柠，就是我经常画的那对，猫攻龙受注意！标题名是随便起的.jpg小设定：艾诺卡现在算心因性失语，会使用以太传音（类似单向心灵感应），但他其实可以用嘴说话，还是和之前一样每次不超过五个字
Relationships: Miqo'te Characters/Au Ra Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 1





	鲑鱼奶油面

雷蒙喜欢可爱的东西，具体来说就是毛绒绒软绵绵圆滚滚摸上去很舒服的东西。就为这个艾诺卡还教过他不少制作玩偶和类似物品的技巧，不过雷蒙自身具有很强的吸引以太力的能力，导致他做出来的东西都有点……诡异。如果做的时候脑子里在想艾诺卡的事情，状况会更严重。至少艾诺卡曾经不止一次半夜醒过来的时候发现胸口坐着虎视眈眈的冬贝利玩偶，更糟糕的是那玩偶现在已经不知道跑哪去了。

所以在那之后，基本上还是艾诺卡来给他制作他需要的物品。就像最近雷蒙在翻修他没什么客人光顾的桌游吧，为了节省开支，能自己收集素材来做的家具摆设便自己做是最好的，自己做不到，也还有在第一世界负伤休整期间获得了森罗万象之名的艾诺卡，他完全没在怕的。

把原来中规中矩的办公室拆了，整理出一个简单的休息室，家具布置完后在角落铺上软软的垫子们，雷蒙开心地扑在上面，把脸埋进去吸了一口。

这里大约十来个小垫子每一个都是艾诺卡亲手缝出来的，不可避免地携带着他的气息，那味道很难形容，就像是他们随着拂晓的诸位贤人来到东洲时，在黄金港的茶屋小坐，带着异国风情的市井气息包围了周身时，迎面吹来一阵清风，挟走了所有的喧嚣与浮躁，只留下口中团子柔软细腻的甘甜滋味。

……虽然对于雷蒙来说，立刻又会升起新的燥热就是了。第一世界过于充盈的光之力修补了他在原初世界过度透支的身体，在原本镌刻在灵魂之中的疼痛消失后，身体似乎都变得轻盈起来，同样的，之前因痛苦滋生的种种灰暗想法也随之远去，现在的他在想起艾诺卡的时候，身心都会变得雀跃。

当然啦，大家都懂的那里也是。

总之现在没生意！又没有别人！就……稍微放纵一下？这样想着，雷蒙将手伸向了裤腰带。

●

综上所述，艾诺卡拎着两条肥美的帝王鲑与搭配的食材来到桌游吧，打算借厨房做了午饭和雷蒙一起吃的时候，猫魅的双耳敏锐地捕捉到了什么。小号的房屋室内面积本就不大，以他如今的耳力，足够将楼下暧昧的水声和过重的呼吸声听得清清楚楚，因为太过清晰脑内甚至都能出现画面。他不动声色地先带好门，安置好手上的东西，尽可能轻地脱下大衣解下围脖，将衣物的摩擦声也降到最低。

做完这一切后，他静悄悄地走下楼梯，探出头去看小隔间里蜷成一大团的雷蒙。

『这可真是美景。』

突然出现的以太传音自然是把雷蒙吓了个结实，保持着正在玩自己的姿势缓缓回头，见艾诺卡站在楼梯口饶有兴致地看着自己，登时从脖子红到了头顶。

“你你你什么时候来的！”

『刚到没多久。』

“等，等一下啦，先别过来让我收拾一下……”

『收拾什么？你明明闻我做的垫子那么起劲，现在我人都在你面前了，难道不该多来点表示？』

“唔……”

雷蒙手忙脚乱地想要起身，被脱到一半的裤子扯住没能站起来，折腾了半天反倒是给艾诺卡足够的时间，让他优哉游哉地逼近他到彼此都能感受到对方呼吸的距离。艾诺卡伸手把他按回垫子上，顺手捏了把雷蒙的胸肌时听见了声可疑的“啵”；另一只手伸下去摸到雷蒙因为刚才的惊吓半软下去的肉棒，继续向下，探进被玩到一半正在欲求不满着的后穴，甫一伸进手指便感受到了热烈的欢迎。雷蒙惊喘出声，但身体的契合度让他根本无法拒绝艾诺卡，刚才受惊变冷的身体，热度一点一点地回升，贪心地吞吃着艾诺卡的手指，发出诱人遐想的水声。

“很喜欢？”

“嗯……喜欢……”

贴着角的弯曲处释出的沙哑男声与半是舔半是吻地挑逗，雷蒙无从招架，只能在艾诺卡的攻势下酥软了身体，那根本就挺有分量，根部还带着鳞片的阴茎在艾诺卡的攻势下渐渐挺立起来，顶端蓄不住的腺液已经顺着圆润的头部滴下，扯出银丝，连带着乳头也硬起，将胸前的衣服顶出两小块弧度，仿佛包装纸里的糖果，在看到时就会不由自主地联想起它们的甜美滋味。

这幅模样实在是有些馋人。艾诺卡下意识地舔了舔唇，看到这一幕的雷蒙也不知道想了些什么，突然将艾诺卡正给他扩张着的手指吞得更深，反而是自己的敏感点被触碰到，弄得他缩紧身体颤抖。

“唔嗯……”

『你看起来已经准备好了。』

抽出被穴内的水儿染到稍有些皱的手指，雷蒙还没来得及失落，就看见艾诺卡解开裤链，将已经怒张着肉刺的凶器抵在了他的穴口。没等往里送，艾诺卡就感受到了讨好的吮吸。

确实是准备好了。

他也不再吊着雷蒙，身体前倾，将那根看起来有些骇人的性器推入雷蒙准备充分到急不可耐的穴内，规律地长满肉刺还带着点弯的猫魅阴茎一下子就顶到了他最要命的地方，“不”字没有机会出口，就先张着嘴翻起了白眼。

『这可不行……才刚开始呢。』

脑内的声音带着调笑，雷蒙却已经没有空余的情绪可以分给窘迫了。他只能伸手抱住艾诺卡，讨好地蹭他，换来的是投桃报李的几下缓慢而沉重的深顶，虽然已经扩张过，但遇上这等凶器，也只有被肉刺连续刮刷到双腿无力夹住身上人的腰的份，只能向两边大张着，饱满的肌肉随对方的动作绷紧。艾诺卡将他的上衣掀起，露出一对随自己的律动而不断晃动的胸肌，乳晕上挺立的乳珠看起来异常可口，便从善如流地俯身含住一侧。粗糙的舌苔成功逼出雷蒙的哭音，挺着对大胸往艾诺卡口中送。摩擦之间，雷蒙那根大家伙还插入了艾诺卡打底衣的下摆，被带着弹力的面料包裹，于艾诺卡从外面看不出来但摸上去颇为结实的腹肌上摩擦。后果就是雷蒙的熟穴咬他咬得更加磨人，艾诺卡也被勾得很难自持，因为肉刺的关系又被缠得很紧没办法完全抽出，即使往外抽，穴口也会紧紧包着他，只能加快抽插的速度。雷蒙的呻吟声也被他顶得破碎，含混不清地哀叫，穴肉被肉刺折磨得逐渐肿起，似乎有种滚烫的错觉；无处安放的手也在艾诺卡的身上乱摸，偶然摸进他的衣服，触碰到他汗涔涔的躯体时还没反应过来，抬眼看见艾诺卡满月般的浅蓝色双眼中满溢的直白欲念与爱意，措不及防地被直击心脏，就在这样的目光里射了出来。

感觉到胸腹一阵濡湿，艾诺卡失笑的同时心中也升起了使坏的念头，在雷蒙不应期的的时间里对着他的G点不留情面地狠狠撞去，高潮后的穴道没有规律地痉挛着，无力阻止艾诺卡的坏心眼的攻势，被操得断了片。等到艾诺卡终于射出来的时候，雷蒙已经完全无法承受更多快感，淫糜又可怜地瘫在艾诺卡做的那些小垫子上，随便碰他一下都能引起他的轻颤。艾诺卡还是在他体内待到自己逐渐软下来，那样肉刺也会变得柔顺一些，不至于拔的时候给雷蒙带来更多折磨，尽管这样，还是在拔出来时惹得雷蒙又泄了一小股。

看了看射得一塌糊涂也被射得一塌糊涂的雷蒙，艾诺卡怜惜地揉揉他毛茸茸的大脑袋，突然想到什么，顿了一下，很快掩饰过去，装作自然地帮雷蒙和自己清理起来。

●  
……等他俩完全整理好之后，午饭自然变成了晚饭。雷蒙叉起一口面前盘子里的鲑鱼奶油面，表情一阵复杂。

『怎么了？不好吃吗？』

艾诺卡凑上来就着他的手吃掉叉子上的一小卷面，甚至故意舔了下他的叉子，眼中微微带着调笑看他，看得雷蒙才平复下来的心脏又开始打鼓。

『挺好的，我还以为我今天有失水准，赶紧吃吧。别一会儿凉了不好吃。』

“………！”

算了。雷蒙一边想着不要和艾诺卡比段位，一边自暴自弃地再叉一口混着浓郁白酱和小块鲑鱼肉的面条送进自己嘴里，而后就被口中水牛奶带来的的醇厚奶味与鲑鱼的鲜味给惊艳到，那是黑夜胡椒的功劳，它独特的风味将原本可能产生的奶腥和鱼腥味给升华成了另一个层面的美味。迷雾菠菜这种就算普通用黄油煎也很好吃的蔬菜为这份料理带来了清新的味道，在鱼肉的甜味，奶制品的甜味之中又加入了蔬菜的清甜，整盘面最终形成一个整体，极大地抚慰了雷蒙的味蕾。

一旁看着雷蒙从鼓着腮帮子瞪大眼睛的憨憨模样，到浑身冒出幸福泡泡大口吃面的艾诺卡，轻轻笑了笑，也拿起自己那份吃起来。

不忙也好，像这样能看着爱人的脸一起吃饭的时光，本身就很让人满足啦。

Fin？


End file.
